Venomous Cats Cannot be Trusted
by ThatOnePairofGlasses
Summary: What happens when a reformed Venom, and newcomer Black Cat join Spidey's team? Could they become as good as the Avengers? Or will they sink lower than Sonic Team? Find out in, Venomous Cats Cannot be Trusted! (will contain hints of Parksborn, and is rated T for a reason, no lemon-limes here though)
1. Chapter 1

_[A/N]: Title needs work._

_I know I shouldn't be running so many fics at once but I dun care. And while I don't consider this AU, it does take place between episode twenty and twenty-one of season 2, and it obviously didn't happen._

_Rated T just to be safe. Also for a future chapter. (I don't make lemons though, or limes)_

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING MARVEL OR ULTIMATE-SPIDER-MAN RELATED_

**_WARNING: _**_WILL CONTAIN HINTS OF VENOM X SPIDER-MAN(or Parksborn, whatever you want to call it, I'm too much of a fangirl to let that ship stay at the dock)_

_Eventually._

* * *

The Tri-Carrier was bustling this day. This, rainy, stormy, day. Everyone was running around with papers, shoving people out of the way, and dashing to the seats at the computer. Nick Fury was in the middle of this, and it was un-telling what was going on in his mind as this chaos went down. Spider-Man and his team were there as well. They had been called to the Tri-Carrier, apparently something important was happening.

"So, uh, why'd you call us here, Nick?" Spider-Man began. He received an eyebrow raise from Fury.

"We have been secretly training two special agents-"

"What!? Why didn't you tell us?" Nova interrupted, thinking Fury was done talking.

"He was probably going to tell us, Bucket-Head." White Tiger replied.

"As I was saying," Fury raised his voice. "we have been training two special agents, in order to join your team."

Spider-Man's eyes widened at the word "team". "I'm pretty sure five team members is enough, I mean, this isn't the Justice League." he said sheepishly.

"Yeah, for once I agree with the spider! It's hard enough looking after four people, now we have to manage two more!?" Nova floated closer to Fury, and he pushed him back with a finger.

"Why can't we just stay a five-man," Power Man looked towards White Tiger. "four-man-and-woman team?"

"Yeah why can't we?" White Tiger emphasized.

Fury sighed and buried his head in his palm. "Alright. Everyone in favor of the extra members, say 'I'. If everyone is opposed, there will be no new members." he knew there would be at least one person for it, even if they knew who the special agents were.

"I!" Spider-Man, Nova, White Tiger, and Power-Man looked to the far right of the line. Iron Fist shrugged with a smirk. "What may seem like Hell could turn out to be Heaven in the end." he said softly.

Fury let out a sigh of relief.

He led them down a few hallways to the training room. The walk was longer than it should've been to some, but the anticipation was there. Everyone, besides Fury of course, was anxious to find out who the new members were.

After a minute of walking down the halls in silence, White Tiger spoke, "How can you not be against this?" she directed the question towards Iron Fist.

"The real question is, why are _you _against it?" he replied.

Nova levitated towards him with an angry look on his face. "You mean you aren't worried about who it'll be?" his tone was rather aggravated.

"Who could it be?" Power Man thought aloud. The team was silent as they got lost in thought, especially Spider-Man.

_Who could it be?! Fury wouldn't be keeping this secret if it wasn't bad... Could it be the Goblin? Doc Ock? The Lizard? Or my personal favorite... Someone completely new?, _Spider-Man thought.

"Maybe it's-" he was cut off by the training room door making a cracking sound as it opened slowly. The suspense was building for them, and Nova, fed up with waiting, floated under the door and into the room. A loud gasp could be heard from the other side of the door. It seemed to echo among the empty room.

The door finally opened fully, and everyone, besides Nova and Fury, were taken aback at the choices for the new recruits. Spider-Man dropped to his knees and got into the fetal position, though the others were just confused.

Nova turned towards the rest of the team to see their reactions. When he did, he floated down to the ground and chuckled.

"What's wrong Webs? See something you _don't _like?" Nova said condescendingly as he bent down to Spider-Man's level. They both stood up, Nova's expression keeping the same amused look, and Spider-Man, under his mask, looking serious.

He walked over to Fury and gestured the question, "Why?!"

"You haven't even talked to them, and you're asking me 'why'? Go talk to them at least." Fury replied simply. Spider-Man crossed his arms.

Everyone was quiet.

"One. Sentence." Fury said gruffly. The team complied and walked up to the new members.

There were two of them. A guy and a girl. The girl looked about seventeen; She had platinum-blonde hair that looked almost white; she was also pretty lanky; her suit was pure black throughout, and had white furry cuffs at the end of each sleeve; she was wearing a black masquerade mask; she even had a little headband with cat ears.

The guy on the other hand, was Harry Osborn, a friend of Spider-Man's, though he doesn't know it, he only knows him as Peter Parker. He was in a suit that was cut off at the wrists, barely below the knees, and neck, with a mask resembling Iron Fist's except it was inspired by the design of Venom before he was a huge hulking monster, in fact the whole suit was, it even had his little spider emblem. His feet and hands didn't go bare though, he had boots and gloves on as well.

"Not you..." Harry said under his breath.

"Love you too." Spider-Man sarcastically as he crossed his arms. He nudged White Tiger for her to speak up. Her expression told him she didn't like what she was looking at.

"Hi." she said dryly. She held out her hand for the girl to shake. She shook it, but immediately took her hand back and blushed. She was silent.

"You got her to shut up for once... That's amazing. How'd you do that?" Harry chuckled, implying he had known this girl for a few days.

Iron Fist bowed, Nova stood silent, and Power-Man shook each of their hands.

The girl cleared her throat and put her hands on her hips. "I'm Felicia Hardy, but you can call me Black Cat, pleasure to meet you." she said like a leader.

The team looked at her oddly. She went from shy to boisterous in sixty seconds flat...

"And what are you supposed to be?" Nova pointed to Harry.

"I'm Venom." he replied.

"V-Venom?! As in... Venom, Venom?" Spider-Man asked nervously. Venom was a monster made from his dna, it was basically a symbiote, and it found it's way onto Harry after he kept it in a jar for so long. Strangely though, Venom was destroyed last time they had seen him.

"Yes, that Venom. Allow me show you..." Harry asked with a smirk. The team stepped back, though Black Cat stood still, like she wasn't in any danger.

The sludge-like thing that was Venom, slithered out from the openings of where the suit cut off, including the gloves and boots. It attached itself, even to parts already covered, though they looked the same, only more muscle-y, and Hulk-esque. A sharp, toothy, grin appeared on Harry's face. He opened his blank white eyes, and let out a roar second only to Godzilla.

"Now, now, Venny, we don't want to scare the newbies on the first day." Black Cat said softly as she put a hand on Venom's shoulder. He looked towards her, nodded, and the suit started to recede back into Harry's costume.

"'Venny'?" Spider-Man chuckled.

"'Newbies'?" Power Man asked.

"Am I the only one wondering how Venom came to pass?" Nova inquired. Harry scoffed and rolled his eyes at the question.

"How do you control it?" White Tiger added shortly, "Can you even control it?"

"_Hmph. _It's not that simple. I can't explain it. And you can't hope to understand it." Harry replied.

"Then help us understand!" Spider-Man pleaded. He received only a glare in his direction for a reply.

They stood in silence, then Black Cat spoke, "Hey! Who wants to hear I got _my _powers?"

"Go for it?" Nova shrugged.

"Here goes..." she sighed. "I was walking down the street... Then! A cat jumped out of the bushes and bit me on my hand... It was a radioactive cat! And it gave me the powers... Of a cat..." she took a large breath when she was finished.

There was awkward silence as they all stared at her.

"Uh... Radioactive?" White Tiger started.

"Yeah. It _obviously _came from OsCorp or something. Why?"

Spider-Man rose his hand awkwardly. "I, was bit by a radioactive _spider_ from OsCorp..."

Black Cat laughed and stepped up to him. "Yay! You got bit by a radioactive thing too? I guess that makes us cousins. What was your name again? American Spider?"

"Spider-Man."

"Oh! Perfect! It fits you! Webs, spider emblem, bug eyes, check check and check! May I say you look nothing short of amazing?" she giggled.

"Uh... Yeah... Um, thanks..." Spider-Man blushed under his mask.

"Yeah..." Black Cat whispered. She was suddenly pulled back by Harry.

"Don't flirt with _him... _He'll tear your emotions apart." Harry whispered in her ear trough gritted teeth. Black Cat pulled his hand off of her costume in aggravation.

"So. You guys haven't introduced yourselves yet. You know us, but eh... We don't know you." Black Cat said sheepishly.

The team complied and introduced themselves one by one.

The door leading into the halls shut with a crash, and seemed to have locked. Everyone looked up to see Coulson behind a glass window. He was there to observe their training, which started... Now.

Doors around the room started to open, revealing large robots.

"Alright Harry, you know what to do." Black Cat started running towards one of the robots, slicing it in half with one cut.

Venom wrapped around Harry, making him full-on Venom, as he ran to another robot, smashing through it as they collided.

Spider-Man and his part of the team worked together to destroy the other robots, and they butted heads with Venom and Black Cat occasionally.

White Tiger clawed through a robot just as Black Cat charged over to it, causing them to smash into each other. "Watch where you're going!" White Tiger yelled as Black Cat jumped off of her, going for a robot about to crash into them.

"_Sorry..._" Black Cat said under her breath.

Spider-Man, swinging on a web, lowered himself to speak to Venom as he charged through the robots. "So, how'd you come by Venom?"

"None of your business." Venom growled.

"C'mon, you can tell me anything."

"No!" Venom roared.

"Please."

Venom tensed up, losing a bit of speed with his charge. "You won't stop asking, will you?" Venom asked, showing more of his Harry side.

"Nope."

Venom shot out a web like substance at Spider-Man, pinning him to the ground.

"Harry!" Spider-Man screamed.

"IT'S! NONE! OF! YOUR! BUSINESS!" Venom bellowed.

Spider-Man was quiet as Venom stomped away.

* * *

After training was over, the team walked in the hallways, chatting amongst themselves.

"So, who are you guys? Like who are you really?" Harry asked.

"You'll see one day." Iron Fist chose to reply. The others nodded.

A ding went off in Spider-Man's head, as he thought what would happen if Harry found out who he was.

He pulled Nova away into one of the Tri-Carrier bathrooms. Luckily for them it was a male bathroom. They hid in one of the stalls.

"What, are you DOING?" Nova asked first, though, he had more questions.

"I need you to help me with something." Spider-Man started.

"What is it?"

"Uh... Harry doesn't know that I'm... You know..."

"Hmm? Wait. You mean to tell me, you haven't told him you're... Hah! Good one, Webs." Nova pushed the stall door open slightly before being pulled back into it.

"No, I haven't, and that's why I need you." Spider-Man started to sound desperate.

"How am I gonna help?"

"I need you to, while being Sam, pretend you're Spider-Man, and while I'm Peter, I'll be Nova. You follow?"

Nova blinked. "No."

Spider-Man sighed. "I'll say it slower. You, are Spider-Man, I am Nova." he actually said slower, though he wasn't repeating anything he'd said previously.

"I see...?"

"Yeah, so if Harry asks?"

"I'm Spider-Man?"

"And...?"

"You, are Nova."

Spider-Man gave Nova a thumbs up, and they walked out of the stall.

"He'll hafta know the truth eventually, Webs."

Spider-Man shrugged, and they caught back up to the rest of the team.

* * *

_[A/N]: So, what do you guys think so far? I'll keep the Parksborn hints on the downlow for now. I hope to flesh out Black Cat's character, but still stay true to he character in the comics. _

_Also, did I leave to much open to interpretation? Leave a response in the review section below! And I'll see you guys, next time._


	2. Chapter 2

_[A/N]: A few one-shots here, combined into a story. I feel like there's a lot of OOC here, but I can't tell. Mainly on White Tiger's part, maybe Spider-Man. idk_

* * *

Another day, another training session. Or at least, that's what Ava told herself. She was honestly looking forward to it today. Can you blame her? It was better than being hounded by Felicia and being asked questions like, "How did you get your powers?", "How'd you get your name, White Tiger?", "Is that a mini tiger on your belt?", and the question that was the last straw, "Is Spider-Man your boyfriend?"

Ava slammed her locker door, slightly denting it in the process. The people in the school halls looked towards her. Felicia stepped back.

"No. Stop asking me questions!" Ava growled.

"I just wanted to-"

"Just leave me alone!" Ava yelled. She took her books and stormed off. Felicia watched her go solemnly.

"Well... That means he's available." she said to cheer herself up. A tear or two formed in her eyes, and she ran off to Chemistry class, holding her books close to her chest.

* * *

The class was more quiet than usual. Maybe it was because they were in the middle of a boring lecture in History, or maybe everyone was gawking at how red and angry Ava looked when she trudged into the room.

"I've never seen Ava this mad... Not even when she was in feral mode," Peter whispered to Danny. "but maybe she's annoyed... You can't really tell with her."

"I think a better word would be, aggravated." Danny whispered back.

"Well, whatever it is, she doesn't look happy." Peter said a little louder. He looked at her, sitting at the back of the class, fiddling with a pencil. She was just minding her own business, not really hurting anybody, but she looked like she to needed to vent.

Peter's focus on her wasn't long as he was handed a wad of paper that seemed to have been passed between several students. He opened the crumpled ball of a note, and read it.

_Hey Pete, do you mind telling me who you are? I've caught on to you. Your Aunt May excuses won't work anymore. Write it on this paper. _

_PS: Don't troll me and tell me you're Spider-Man! I've seen you and him in the same room, that joke's not going to work!_

Peter pulled out a pencil from his desk and began to write. He only got to "I'm S", before hearing Ava yell at him for the note. The teacher heard this and snatched the note, throwing it in the trash afterwards.

Both Peter and Harry shot a glare at Ava. She stared straight ahead, her focus was on the teacher, and the teacher only.

* * *

Once out of the classroom, Peter rushed towards Ava, in hopes of getting some answers. Mainly on why she called him out for that note. She was usually a stickler, but not this much of a stickler. I say stickler, because I don't like the b word.

"Ava, what was that about?" Peter asked with anger in his tone.

"Passing notes in class is strictly prohibited." Ava said almost monotonously.

"What happened?"

"Nothing happened. I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." he said with concern.

They stopped at their lockers to put away their books.

"Ugh, it's just that Felicia girl... Her questions are driving me insane!" Ava said, feeling like she could trust Peter with this information.

"At least you have a fan. All I got is a big angry guy behind a screen yelling at me."

Ava scoffed. "You obviously don't get it. She even copied my suit!"

"She didn't copy your suit." Peter was ready to defend her, but when he heard that it was like a mental tick in his brain telling him Ava just needed more attention. It was just like when he first hated Venom.

"The ears..."

"Hers have insides, plus it's a headband. Listen Ava, I know you just need-"

"The belt..." she ignored the last sentence.

"Okay, I'll give you that one."

"And... Ugh, I don't know. And what about her inane backstory? Didn't it sound awfully similar to yours?" Ava asked as she shut her books inside er locker.

"I guess, but it's probably a coincidence." Peter said as they walked to their next class, Chemistry.

They noticed a more distraught version of Felicia walk out of the class as they walked in. She pulled her hair over her face as she walked past them.

"Well. You scarred her." Peter said bluntly. Ava rolled her eyes. An overreaction to say the least.

* * *

As per the usual, the team was called to detention. This time followed by Harry and Felicia.

The room consisted of Peter, Ava, Luke, Danny, Sam, Harry, Felicia, and Coulson. Now everyone knew who everyone was.

Coulson was the most apparent of everybody, Luke was pretty obvious, Ava wasn't hard to spot, nor was Danny, but Sam and Peter weren't.

Hiding under a helmet, or mask, whichever you prefer, tends to keep your face hidden well.

The seats fell back, revealing a secret passage, and dropping the team into another set of seats, but these were automated to take them to the Tri-Carrier.

Once there and in the safe hub of the training room, Harry drifted over to Nova.

"So Pete, I guess that means you're Nova." he said smugly.

Nova stared at him blankly. He'd forgotten his promise to Peter for a moment. "Uh... Yeah. I was going to tell you but..." his voice trailed off.

Harry smiled and set off with the rest of the teammates to train, like they should.

Nova floated towards Spider-Man.

"How do you act normally around Harry?" Nova kept his voice low.

* * *

"Why are we here again?" Spider-Man asked nervously. He was on the top of a skyscraper with his team. Venom was behind him, holding his arms out like he was going to catch Spider-Man. The other team members stood back.

"Do I have to remind you? Coulson told us to do some bonding exercises! This was one on the list." Venom said harshly. As he said that, Iron Fist read the list. It wasn't too specific.

_ 1. Fall back and let someone catch you, just do that for_ a _while_

_ 2. Go and hang out somewhere_

_ 3. Have_ _a_ _movie night_

_ 4. Sleepover, perhaps?_

_ 5. Throw_ _a_ _party_

_ 6. Have fun_

_ 7. ?_

_ 8. Profit_

It looked as if Coulson browsed the internet for a few minutes and then wrote this. Not the best idea.

Iron Fist handed the list to White Tiger and after she read "throw a party", she crumpled the list and handed it back.

"Yeah I got that. But _why_ are we doing it on the roof of a building?" Spider-Man gulped loudly.

"I like to take thingsss to the extreme." Venom hissed.

"Okay... Okay... Just... Just remember if you don't catch me, I'll fall fifty feet."

"Oh I know..."

His Spidey-sense rung loudly after that reply. "I changed my mind! Nova! You do it! Please?" Spider-Man screamed. His voice slightly cracked.

"Me? Webs, c'mon. It's not like you don't have any web fluid." Nova replied. Though, he actually had. He wasn't paying attention, and only when he got to the roof did he realize that he had run out of webbing fluid.

Venom saw Spider-Man's anxious expression and grew just as anxious, though with a dash of annoyance.

"Are you in? Or are you out, 'Webs'?" Venom winced at his mention of Spider-Man's nickname, though it could've been the symbiote talking.

"It's you who's out Gobbey! Out of your mind!" Spider-Man yelled. For a split second, there was quiet, but soon the silence was filled with screaming, as Venom flung Spider-Man over the building.

"Don't EVER call me that!" Venom roared down at the flailing Spider-Man.

All he heard as he fell was laughter. They didn't know he was helpless without his web fluid, that much was apparent, but it still seemed wrong somehow. He knew though, that at least one of them would realize he was falling to his doom and needed help, and they did, though it wasn't who he had expected. A black web surrounded his waist as his downward motion abruptly stopped. The web seemed to circle around him whilst hoisting him to the sender. It felt strangely warm, and it was like he was in the suit all over again, which while it felt nice, it brought up bad memories. He felt himself getting hot, but dismissed it as something with the symbiote.

The ride was over and Spider-Man walked dizzily over to his line of friends. He stood next to Black Cat, who was silently giggling.

"'It's you who's out Gobbey, out of your mind'... 's so cute..." she said to herself in-between bouts of silent laughter.

Venom studied the rest of the team. "Who's next?" he asked.

* * *

_[A/N]: The show needs more Venom :3_

___Also, do you remember Ursula from Spiderman 3? Well, I usually mistook her for Felicia when watching the movie, so I figure maybe I could give Black Cat her personality? Leave a response in the review section below, and I'll see you guys, next time._


	3. Chapter 3

_[A/N]: In response to one review('cause it really should be explained before I use the nickname more), "Gobbey" comes from Gobs, basically. Like Webs, except Venom doesn't really have webs, I don't even know what to compare it to, but I do know that Venom(the symbiote itself), definitely looks like a gob of something. (and no I'm not mixing it up with glob, they're kind of different) _

_****__And, uh, I still do not own anything Spider-Man related here. I forgot to mention that last chapter._  


* * *

New York City was relatively peaceful that day. Well, besides J. Jonah Jameson yelling, as always, about how evil Spider-Man is. But other than that, the streets of Queens were pretty calm, pigeons weren't cooing as much, traffic was pretty good, and no crimes were happening.

It was the perfect day to just go and hang out somewhere, but what do our heroes do on such a perfect day? Train.

"How are you _that_ slow?!" Spider-Man yelled across the rooftops to Venom. He was lagging behind by quite a lot, being behind Power-Man even, and he could barely jump to the other side. Of course Nova was leading, being the only one who could actually fly.

"You'd be slow too if you had a massive symbiote slowing you down!" Venom yelled back. He and Spider-Man were using their webs to get across the roofs, and the others were just good at parkour.

After about, fifty or so buildings, they stopped to catch their breath.

"Did _ANYONE _bring any water?" Spider-Man panted. No one nodded._  
_

"Where would we have kept it?" Power Man countered.

"I don't know, Venom-ventilation or something?" Spider-Man gestured to Venom. He was silent, it wasn't even worth commenting on.

"We had a list! This wasn't on the list... I think I cracked a nail." Black Cat moaned.

"It's people like you giving us girls a bad name." White Tiger grumbled. Black Cat ignored her and extended her nails to find the crack, after seeing there was none, she retracted them.

"What _was _next on the list?" Nova asked.

"Uh, I think it was 'hang out' or something." Black Cat responded.

"Well, we're hanging out aren't we?" Venom shrugged. The symbiote contracted back into Harry's costume. "So, what should we talk about?"

"How's everything at casa de Osborn?" Nova started.

"I'd prefer not to talk about that."

"Why not, Gobs?" Spider-Man nudged him.

"Whatever. Everything's fine. What about you? How is everything in the world of spiders?" Harry brushed Spider-Man's elbow away and sneered at him.

"Oh it's good, thanks for asking!" Spider-Man replied cheerily.

"Hey! I just had the best idea!" Black Cat yelled out, grabbing the others attention. "Let's play truth or dare!"

"Do we look like college students to you?" White Tiger crossed her arms.

Nova floated closer to White Tiger. "Where's your sense of adventure? C'mon!"

"Yeah, Ava, take a risk for once." Power Man agreed.

"Truth or dare is a good way to push yourself to things you never would, and express your true feelings." Iron Fist said with a mellow tone.

"I just want to see some kiss dares." Black Cat admitted while blushing.

"I'm up for it if Nova is." Harry sighed.

"Fine. I'll do it." White Tiger said.

"Alright! I'll go first, seeing as how I brought it up." Black Cat stood up and looked around at the team, trying to choose. "Danny! Truth or dare?" she pointed at him. He considered for a moment, and spoke, "Truth." Black Cat chuckled. _This is too easy,_ she thought.

"Do you have," Black Cat giggled. "any crushes?"

"No." Iron Fist said bluntly. He didn't even blush at the question, disappointing Black Cat greatly.

"You're no fun..." Black Cat muttered. "Okay, since I picked you, you get to choose next. You can't choose me though."

"Don't worry, I already know how to play." Iron Fist assured her. "Luke, truth or dare?"

"Dare. Give me your best shot." Power Man smirked.

"I dare you to block my fist!" Both Iron Fist and Power Man stood, Iron Fist threw a punch, the hardest he could muster, and the impact between his fist and Power Man's best block made them skid slightly in Power Man's direction.

"Not bad." Power Man chuckled.

"Thanks." Iron Fist replied.

They sat back down beside their team and resumed the game.

"Alright, Ava, truth or dare?" Luke asked.

White Tiger perked up, and seemed to be flustered. "M-me? Um... Can't I just drop out?" she asked nervously.

"Ava! You agreed!" Black Cat whined.

White Tiger scoffed. "Truth."

"Where do you _really_ want to be right now?" Luke asked.

"I want to be on the Tri-Carrier, training. Like we're supposed to be!"

"Well that's boring. No marshmallow meadows? No chocolate house?" Spider-Man teased.

"Webs. Truth or dare." White Tiger said through clenched teeth.

"Dare. Unlike you I like to live on the edge."

"I dare you to smack Harry." White Tiger said with a smirk as she looked in Harry's direction.

"Do you hate me?" Harry protested.

"Dare something else please." Spider-Man begged.

"Nope. You like to live on the edge, right? With great power..." White Tiger began.

"Comes great responsibility." Spider-Man finished.

"So smack him."

"Do I have to?"

"Truth or dare, Webs, and you picked dare. So do it!"

Spider-Man neared Harry and held him up by the collar of his costume. Then, he smacked him. Kind of anti-climatic, I suppose. It left a red mark on his cheek, and Venom came out.

"Did you have to do it so _HARD_?!" Venom roared.

"Sorry, you were the one who agreed to play truth or dare!" Spider-Man pointed at him.

"I only agreed to play truth or dare because Nova agreed!" Venom pointed at Nova.

"Hey, I take no responsibility for this train wreck of a game." Nova laughed.

"Nova, truth or dare?" Spider-Man buried his face in his palms.

"Truth." Nova floated up.

Spider-Man raised his head slowly as he thought of a good question. "What do you do in your spare time?"

Nova blushed. "That's not important."

"It's totally important."

"How are we bonding over this?!" Nova floated back down. "Fine. I try on dresses for Aunt May." he admitted, avoiding eye contact.

Laughter soon filled the evening sky. Besides Nova, everyone had a smile no one could shake. "It's not funny! I'm just a really helpful guy..." Nova hid his blush, which wasn't hard, seeing as how he wore a helmet.

"I've totally caught him." Spider-Man whispered to Black Cat, making her laugh twice as hard.

"Felicia," Nova pointed to Black Cat, still blushing. "truth or dare?"

"Dare." she bit her lip.

"I dare you to french kiss Spider-Man-"

"Done!" Black Cat squeaked.

"What!?" Spider-Man jumped at the statement.

Black Cat leapt over to Spider-Man and their lips met. They both flushed ruby-red. Spider-Man finally pulled her off, and he scooted away from her._  
_

"You didn't let me finish. I was going to say for fifteen seconds, but, uh, a minute's good too." Nova laughed. The rest of the team just silently giggled.

"Does Webby have a fangirl?" Harry asked condescendingly and leaned over to Black Cat as he did.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a shipper. _NOT, _a 'fangirl', as you call it. There's a difference. I _like _Spider-Man, but I have no crushes." Black Cat corrected. "Now, Harry, truth or dare?"

"Truth, I guess."

"Do you have," she giggled. She cleared her throat. "Do you have any feelings for Spidey here?" Black Cat put her arm around Spider-Man and dragged him closer.

"No. Never have, never will." Harry said with a hint of annoyance.

Black Cat pushed Spider-Man away and closer to Harry. She looked like she just died. "No one likes a Shark, Harry." she choked.

"Truth or dare, Webhead?" Harry asked, oddly cheery.

"Truth. I've had enough dares for one night." Spider-Man replied. He blushed, thinking back to just a few minutes ago.

_Why do you hate my family, _Harry wanted to ask, but he didn't want to destroy this perfect evening. "Sum up the previous dares in one word. I want to hear this."

Black Cat squeaked in anticipation. Spider-Man, under his mask, furrowed his brows, trying to think of synonyms.

"Disappointing, cool, boring, evil, embarrassing," Spider-Man stopped to think when he remembered Black Cat's dare. "kind of great," he whispered to himself. "stoic, and current."

"Interesting." Harry said rather bluntly.

"Okay, so everyone's been dared right? Let's just stop here. Good night guys!" Spider-Man stood and backed away. He jumped off of the roof and swung away.

"Wuss!" Nova called to him.

* * *

_[A/N]: I had fun writing this. _

_And yes, no matter what anyone in this fic says or does, that ship is still sailing._


	4. Chapter 4

[A/N]: I STILL DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HERE. (except the plot, I guess)

* * *

"Let's get this over with..." Harry said grimly.

For the next bonding exercise they were to have a 'movie night', and do, what else, than watch movies. Together.

They were all sitting on a couch, which normally wouldn't be wide enough to support all seven of them, but it was a pretty wide couch, in quite a large room I might add. Yes, judging by that, they were at Harry's penthouse. His father was away on a business trip, one not even Harry knew about until the time came, and they wouldn't have any disturbances.

From left to right: Harry was sitting on the far left, holding a list of movies, chosen by the team to watch; Peter was beside him, holding the remote; Sam was between Peter and Felicia; Felicia was in the middle; Danny, who ended up nodding off while the others were fussing over tapes and popcorn, was between Felicia and Ava; and Ava was beside Luke.

Harry scanned the list, frowning at some of the suggestions. "Uh, what the hell is this?" he held up the list and pointed at the top of it. "'My Little Pony: Cold Blood Killer'? That doesn't exist!"

"Yeah, I just wanted to hear you say that name, honestly." Sam admitted. Harry gave him a glare before returning to the list.

Harry continued, "Okay, um, '2001-"

"Wait!" Sam interrupted, and Harry shifted his focus from the list to him.

"What!?"

"Well, I had another suggestion..."

"Can't we just start?" Ava asked, looking annoyed.

"What's the suggestion?" Harry's voice drawled.

"Hunger Games?" Sam asked awkwardly.

The room fell silent.

"What? I've never seen it." he explained.

"How can you not have seen the biggest flop of all time?" Peter asked.

Felicia hit his shoulder playfully. "Replace 'biggest flop' with ''best movie', and your statement will no longer be false."

"Wait wasn't that the movie where the guy and the girl took the berries and-" Luke began before being shushed by Felicia.

"I will have no talk of spoilers on this couch!" Felicia said in an uptight voice.

"They die at the end." Peter whispered to Sam, who chuckled.

"What did I just say?!" Felicia sneered towards Peter. "That's not what happened anyway!"

"Technically you're spoiling too, you know." Ava said.

Felicia ignored her and set her eyes on the blank tv screen.

"Uh, Peter didn't pick that up from the video store. Besides, it's not a tape anyway." Harry had waited to say. "... Unfortunately..." he added sarcastically.

"What's next on the list?" Peter asked.

"'2001: A Space Odyssey'." Harry read aloud.

"I'll get the tape." Peter offered. He stood from the couch and picked up a tape from the table. He knelt in front of the tv, his eyes scanning for a vcr. He found one at the top of the tv and inserted the tape, finally pressing play.

**_TWO HOURS, FORTY-FIVE MINUTES, AND 15 SECONDS LATER..._**

"What the f*** did I just watch?" Sam stared at the screen blankly, his mouth agape.

"That. Was brilliance." Ava replied.

"Are you serious? What did you see that we didn't? I don't get it." Harry said, having the same problem as Sam.

"You have to watch it over and over again, and pay attention to even the smallest detail. Then, you will get it. I can't believe you didn't like it."

"It was entertaining I guess, but, it was just... Weird." Peter explained.

Felicia woke with a yawn. She'd fallen asleep next to Danny, the movie's meaning had been lost on her as well.

"Is it over already?" she yawned. Danny nodded in reply. He had woken for the movie.

"Alright, next one, then?" Harry sighed. _Hopefully this one's good... _He thought. "'Harry'..." was all he said before handing the list to Peter and standing from his seat on the couch to face the rest of them. "Who picked _THAT _one?" he looked as if a vein in his head was about to bust.

Peter snickered as he read the next suggestion. He handed the list off to the rest of the team for them to read it. It got a few snickers out of them as well. Harry snatched the list back once it had been passed to Sam, and sat back down beside Peter.

"You knew about this." Harry said accusingly to Peter.

"_Whaaat? __No..._" Peter said in a fake innocent tone that no one bought for even a second, while trying to suppress his laughs.

"You were the one picking up the tapes! How could you not?"

"I believe you asked 'who picked it'? Well?" Peter asked, trying to change the subject. A hand rose, Danny's, and he had a sort of amused look on his face.

"Why?" Harry said in a whisper. Danny shrugged.

"Been hanging out with Dr. Strange lately?" Peter asked.

"Maybe." Danny replied.

"Whatever. 'Harry Potter' it is." Harry sighed.

Peter took the next tape off of the stack and walked over to the vcr, sliding it in. He went back to the couch, and started the movie.

"Why won't you say which one it is?" Peter asked.

Harry was quiet as that infamous tune started playing, and nostalgia-driven smiles crept up their faces.

**...**

_"Oh? You're doing magic? Let's see it then."_ the brown-haired girl on the screen said.

Harry looked somewhat bored, but everyone else was just whispering to each other about how cute the actors used to be.

"Isn't she just adorable?" Felicia squeaked.

"She's a b****." Harry muttered.

"What?!" Felicia shrieked. "How dare you?" her voice quickly became hushed.

"She's stuck-up, sarcastic, and a know-it-all." Harry replied.

Felicia gasped loudly. "How can you say that? Hermione's the best out of the three!"

"Well, she _is _the best character in these films! Hermione is the only way I can get through them. The books are better though." Ava agreed.

"Of course you would like her." Harry responded.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hey, can't we just focus on how cute Harry is?" Peter pleaded as he and Sam had to keep Felicia from scratching Harry's eyes out. "Th-That came out wrong, I meant-"

"No one cares, Parker! Let me at him!" Felicia hissed, trying to get past Peter and Sam's arms holding her back.

_**TWO HOURS, FIVE MINUTES, AND FORTY-NINE SECONDS LATER...**_

After the train scene, there was much mocking commentary, and when the movie was over, apologies were said, though, through it all Harry ended up with a scratch on his forehead. There was a band-aid over it, but it still hurt. To no one's surprise it was in the shape of a lightning bolt, courtesy of Felicia.

"And that, was the worst movie of all time." Harry concluded. Felicia glared at him.

"It wasn't so bad." Peter said. He reached for the next tape.

"We are _NOT _watching Chamber of Secrets, take your hand off of that tape!" Harry yelled.

"Why did you hate it so badly?" Sam asked.

"I'm sorry, did you grow up with the name 'Harry'? I didn't think so." Harry responded darkly.

"And now you have the scar to go with it." Felicia said maliciously.

Harry simply flipped her off. "Next on the list, from Felicia," he grumbled. "'Beauty and The Beast'..." he bit his lip.

"Hard to be grumpy with a Disney movie." Sam nudged Peter. "I tried to do a pun, did it work, is he fooled? We're still doing that Spider-Man switch thing, right?" he whispered to him. Peter nodded in reply.

**_ONE HOUR LATER..._**

"Wait, what was the Beast's name?" Ava asked.

"Aw come on! That movie was too good to nitpick!" Felicia replied with tears in her eyes. The Beast changing scene had actually got her to cry.

"Oh don't worry, I have a lot of nitpicks, but it _was_ good."

"Why would they give this character Stockholm syndrome?" Danny asked.

"What? Not you too... Sam, what did you think?" Felicia pouted, she couldn't believe her favorite movie was being picked apart like this.

"It was a good movie, they're just too old to enjoy it." Sam responded. Felicia thought she detected sarcasticness in his voice, but she ignored that and hugged him, at least someone agreed.

"And what about Grumpy?" Felicia addressed Harry with a smirk.

Harry was sitting sideways on the couch, and Peter was leaning up against his legs. They didn't really pay attention to the question, as they seemed to be asleep.

Felicia let out a squeal. "I have to get my phone!" she barely spoke. "Does anyone have a tissue, by the way?"

"Rip off the bandage and show his scar. Then, it'll be perfect." Sam said as he helped Felicia steady her camera phone in her trembling hands.

_**RIIIIIIIIP!**_

* * *

_[A/N]: There were probably a lot of good movies I missed the opportunity with. This wasn't too ooc, was it?_

_Also, the movies that Peter, Harry, and Luke picked were, Kill Your Darlings(for many MANY reasons, and I know it can't be a tape), The Shining(I could've done some reactions, but it probably would've been the same old "character reacts to a scary movie" cliché) and idk. Also, I barely remember the HP movies(just that Hermione was a (insert your own name here) in the first one), I've never seen 2001: A Space Odyssey, and I don't think I watched Beauty and the Beast all the way through. So that's why those were so short and not very descriptive. If I could see them, I would have described some reactions. I did watch that train scene on YouTube though, much adorableness._

_And I just wanted to clear up, if Felicia seemed a little childish, note that she's around 13-14._

_Next chapter, you'll see why I really made this T, as we get to the party. Looking forward to it? Leave a response in the review section below, and I'll see you guys, next time!(this is a thing now)_

* * *

_**ONE HOUR AFTER MOVIE NIGHT ENDED AND EVERYONE WENT HOME AND HARRY WAS LEFT TO HIMSELF AT HIS MANSION...**_

Harry looked around to make sure it was just him and Venom, who surprisingly hadn't spoken during all of movie night. He still had the scratch, which was most likely going to scar. He got it from Felicia. It dug deep, and not even Venom could heal it. It made him wonder what exactly went on with her powers, and how she'd gotten them. But he was tired, and he really didn't have time for pondering, he had a party to plan that night, and not only that, school was tomorrow as well. Once he had confirmed that he was alone, he drifted over to the table to pick up one of the tapes Peter had forgotten when he left. He went over to the vcr and put the tape in. He strode back to the couch, which he now had all to himself, and laid back upon it. Harry picked up a remote, and pressed play.

The theme of Harry Potter played through the speakers loudly, and in golden lettering, the title, _'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'_ shone.


End file.
